Unruly Thorns
by TwilightsChild
Summary: Sukoshi Hana now Shinjo Hana and her new husband Josseyl travel back in Time for a vacation and to welome their daughter into the world. Unfortunetly things don't always turn out how they are planned...
1. Chapter 1

Time Gate

"Hana, I hope you and Josseyl will have a nice vacation, you certainly deserve it," Setsuna said, looking a bit saddened.

"Oh! Setsuna-san please, no more sad faces," she said beaming.

The Time Gate loomed in front of them as Josseyl and herself were about to depart to the past Toky, Japan. The room they were in was a simple gray in color and held a table and chairs. You would almost think the door should be placed in a mystical field, and not the simplistic room in a home. Hana stood next to Josseyl, his hand resting on her waist.

"I've informed Haruka-san, and Michiru-san of your arrival, and I have a letter for you to give Usagi-san to explain who you are. They will be able to help you better once they know who you are," Setsuna said handing Josseyl the letter, he tucked it inside the pocket on his shirt. "When you are ready to return inform Michiru-san and she will set up the arrangements with me," She said giving a small nod and moving to the side as the Gates opened.

Blinding light filled the room, Hana had to blink against it until she thought she would go blind and forced her eyes to close. She could hear a wind whipping sound and then everything faded. Just as she was wondering if something had gone wrong, she felt Josseyl take and squeeze her hand. Birds chirped as she opened her eyes. It wasn't at all as she had thought- they were standing in some sort of park, surrounded by tall building, Hana had to catch her breath gazing up at the heights.

"We're here my love," Josseyl said taking a step and smiling at her. She nodded and smiled as they began to walk.

They walked arm and arm through the park, the small children running past them playing tag gave them a small private smile. "Do you think she'll like it here?" Hana asked softly.

Josseyl smiled down at his goddess, "I'm sure she will," he said leaning down to kiss her check.

A deep dreamy sigh caught his attention, "How romantic!" He blinked and looked up to see two teenagers looking at him with stars in their eyes. He had a slight hit of déjà vu just before he placed them; Minako-san and Makoto-san- Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. He straightened and smiled at them. They were standing just beside a bench where Rei-san, and Ami-san sat- Usagi-san was standing tugging on Mamoru-san's sleeve affectionately. Before they had a chance to speak, Mamoru turned and blinked a couple times his eyes narrowing in suspicion. This got the attention of Rei and Ami quickly. They all turned to look at them. Josseyl gave an uncomfortable step and cleared his throat, beside him Hana just smiled pleasantly.

"Well this seems to be going easier then we thought," Hana said as Rei stood up and took a step toward Usagi. Usagi turned and finally noticed their presence. "Don't worry Rei-san, We aren't going to harm you, Josseyl?" Hana said and looked up at him.

It took him a moment to figure out what she wanted of him, then like a light bulb- he reached in his pocket and pulled out the letter Setsuna-san had given to him. He took another step forward and held out his hand holding the letter, Ami stepped forward and took it- reading it quickly.

"Shinjo Hana?" She asked and he felt his heart leap hearing her name paired with his. Hana just nodded and gave another reassuring smile. Ami passed around the note until it finally came to Usagi and Mamoru.


	2. Chapter 2

"So your from the future?" Usagi asked her eyes wide and un-queen like. It took Hana a moment to adjust to this brash girl, having only known her future self as calm and composed. Everyone sat around a table at Rei's shrine, tea and cookies sat about for everyone. Hana watched as Usagi stuffed two more cookies in her mouth, all she could do was laugh.

"Yes we are," Hana said glancing at Josseyl who was seated just outside the room with Mamoru.

"If I may…" Ami started re-adjusting her glasses, holding open the letter once more. "The letter mentioned that you saved all of us, when we were "unwilling and some unable to help". Why were we unwillingly and unable?" Ami asked.

Hana was taken aback a moment, she didn't think Setsuna-san would have incorporated that. She cleared her throat and looked back up at the girls, who were only months younger than herself. "Well you had a premonition…" She said softly looking at Rei, Rei blanched and looked down. "No, no don't worry. You and Haruka-san both had a premonition of burning flowers. As it may happen my planet is covered with flowers, so it was only natural to assume something leading back to me. Actually a dark force called Envy had set up guards on each planet close to your future selves- even my own…" She glanced outside at Josseyl once more, Minako had to cover Usagi's mouth so she could finish the story. "I was at that point just crowned Queen of Lillith, and had begun asking for a pact between all of our planets, but you turned it down. When it came at last that Josseyl betrayed Envy, she kidnapped him and I went to his rescue. My guard Alexian went to you all to get help for me," She laughed a bit remembering. "When you all finally showed up I was unwilling to take your help, I didn't understand why you had trusted me then and not before. I was angry at the time, but I'm glad I didn't let you help- it made me a stronger ruler, plus it would have saddened me if anything had happened to you in your stage Usagi," She said and Usagi looked up confused. "Oh! Well you had just recently discovered your pregnancy…" Usagi blushed deeply, and munched on another cookie.

"Wow, Josseyl betrayed Envy because he loved you?" Minako said beside her those stars in her eyes again.

Hana nodded and smiled. She could still hear his voice ringing in her ears as he proclaimed his love for her. "Yes he did,".

"Well, we will try to be a better help than before," Rei said softly still looking troubled.

"Rei, it's really alright. All we wish to do is have a little time to catch up on one another, and to welcome our daughter into a happy world," She said and lifted the tea to her lips.

"What?" Usagi, Makoto, and Rei said in unison. Ami sat a bit flustered and Minako just blinked.

Hana laughed and blushed deeply, "It seems that during the last battle I was also with child, So we were both a bit reckless Usagi,". she said and laughed. Rei chastised her and they all laughed.

Outside the Room.

"So that time has finally come, eh?" Mamoru said running a hand through his hair to try and cover the blush that ran along his cheeks. Josseyl had just informed him about Usagi's pregnancy in their time.

Josseyl laughed, "Hey like I said, your not the only one," He stated looking back inside at Hana surrounded by the other girls. His heart swelled in his chest as she smiled genuinely around them. She seemed more comfortable around them then she had been in the future. "I have to ask you something… You mentioned you just returned from America after a year or two of being gone. How could you stand it?" He asked turning back to the slightly older man next o him.

"Stand what?" He was a bit lost.

"Being away from the person you love?" Josseyl said trying to not sound like a complete idiot.

Mamoru sat for a moment before answering, "Me and Usa-ko have known we were going to be together since she was not so much older than a child, fourteen…fifteen maybe? It's always been our destiny. I wont say it was easy, but I knew she would always be in my heart as I would always be in hers. We didn't know when our destiny would finally come into play so we agreed to live life as normal, so I went,". He finished and Josseyl just shook his head.

"I still don't know if I could stand being away from Hana…" He said softly.

All of a sudden a crash came from the room inside and they both looked, Usagi had collapsed over the table, cookies and tea stuck to all the girls. "Trust me, sometimes it gets easier and easier," Mamoru said and they both laughed.

Josseyl thought that maybe it was just him, because he still couldn't imagine leaving Hana's side. Right now just looking at her laughing helplessly and covered with mint tea and cookies bits, he wanted to rush to her side and be in the moment with her. It was the only way to truly experience anything- at her side. He smiled when she did, he wanted to laugh when she laughed and he couldn't help but being sad when he saw her frown. It was really as if he was apart of her planet- it bent with every emotion she showed.

"Well it seems as if they get along," Mamoru said with a chuckle as they started helping each other up, Rei going to get towels to dry off- dragging Usagi with her to scold. Josseyl nodded sitting back at the edge of the room. "Since you two will be staying awhile, I can talk to my landlord- there have been a few apartments vacant recently,".

Josseyl nodded and smiles a bit looking up to the sky, _everything will be alright now…_

_-------------------------------_

**Okay everyone I promise some more sotryline willbe introduced in the next chapter!! Kaley**


End file.
